<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurry Up, Get Happy And Move Along by qui_nn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831049">Hurry Up, Get Happy And Move Along</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui_nn/pseuds/qui_nn'>qui_nn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots that include lots of death and angst because i have nothing better to do [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just angst, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Video: TOMMYINNIT IS DEAD - CRAB RAVE - [DREAM SMP]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui_nn/pseuds/qui_nn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A familiar face tells the Antarctic Empire news about the latest death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots that include lots of death and angst because i have nothing better to do [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurry Up, Get Happy And Move Along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOTE :: Title is taken from <i>Dead Mom<i> by <i>Beetlejuice The Musical<i></i></i></i></i></p><p>I'm gonna make a series of oneshots that suck but I still wrote :D !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno hummed to himself as he set the stack of enderpearls in the chest. He sighed, closing the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You doin’ alright there, mate?” Phil asked, putting away a few glass bowls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. It’s just--been a bit quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Around the Esempii, you mean?” He turned to the piglin, ruffling his feathers slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Technoblade gruffly said, standing straight, “I kinda’ thought some big war was gonna happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door interrupted the duo’s conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno frowned, walking to the doorway. He opened the door and was greeted with a teary-eyed Ranboo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confusion and worry overflowed his system, he kept a monotone face. “Ranboo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Techno!” The hybrid screeched, out of breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s goin’ on, Tech?” Phil inquired, walking up to the threshold. “Ranboo? What are you doin’ ‘ere? Did you forget your key or somethin’, mate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo let out a meek yelp, covering his face with his hands. “I’m sorry!” he bawled out, tears slipping past his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What--Why are you crying--” Techno started, soon getting cut off by the avian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo, what’s wrong? What happened, mate?” he questioned, placing his hands on the enderman’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo uncovered his face, letting the two see his blotchy eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook slightly, letting out a sharp breath. “I--” he paused, “It--It’s about Tommy.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno stiffened, eyes going blank. “What’d he do this time?” he sighed, rubbing his temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil sided a glance at him, another way of saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘are you alright?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Technoblade sent him a glare in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He--” Rambo cut himself off with a shuddering gasp, “he and D-Dream got into a-a fight--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy didn’t--” He paused, eyes watering. The teen looked to the side and let out a sob, “Tommy didn’t make it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of the two men said anything, instead staring at the enderman with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno decided to take the fault, “What?” he let out, strained and watery. The voices were going on a rampage, yelling and screaming and crying their hearts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream..” Ranboo started, facing the two again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream beat him to d-death in the prison cell.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re lying.” Phil sobbed, covering his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I wish I was, Phil..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy wouldn’t--he wouldn’t let himself die like that he’s not--” The avian let out a cry, his wings hugging his shaking body, “I-I have to go, I’m sorry.” He turned around, running towards the ladder and leaving the two alone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno let out a shaky breath and faced the sobbing teen. “You doin’ alright now, Ran?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. Are you--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Nothin’ to worry ‘bout.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo gave a wary look to the piglin and sighed. “Alright… If you need anything, Techno, I’m always h-here..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man held a sombre look in his eyes as he shut the door. He sniffled, brushing away the tears that pricked his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno slid down the door as he held his head in his hands. Tears slowly poured down his face, filling up the room with sniffles and sobs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like Theseus ended his story after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was nice, wasn't it? </p><p>Hope you enjoyed it and stuff like that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>